The Titans Demise
by Ttitansgo
Summary: The Titans face their greatest fear... cancellation.


The Teen Titans needs to come back on the air! XD

…….

A loud whining siren cut through the tranquil morning air in Titans Tower.

"Titans, trouble!" shouted Robin

"What is it this time?" asked Beast Boy as Robin went over to the computer, "haven't we defeated like every villain there is?"

Robin pulled up a document from the city records and the team came over to look at it.

As they began to read, the silence grew deeper and deeper. And in turn, all their eyes widened in shock.

"No way…" whispered Beast Boy in fear

"Why would this happen?" asked Cyborg.

"But how can this be?" questioned Starfire.

Robin just stared solemnly at the screen and Raven could only manage to say "no…." in a quiet voice.

"Teen Titans Canceled" muttered Beast Boy, reading the title.

"What could we do to stop this atrocity?" wondered Starfire in a worried voice.

"I don't know star…" said Robin, "I don't know…"

---------

Three years later

"DUDES!! CHECK THIS OUT!!" shouted Beast Boy loudly from the computer.

"What is it?" Raven angrily said from a bed that a mere few feet away from Beast Boy.

Ever since they had been canceled, the titans had been forced off their island because the government didn't want to pay for them if they couldn't do anything. But as their gesture of "kindness," so they called it, they had paid for the rent of an apartment for the team… in downtown jump city.

"Man, you don't have to be so loud, we're all right here" said Cyborg, who was also on a nearby bed.

"Well, what is it?" asked Robin as he and Starfire came out from the kitchen.

"I found something! Something awesome!" he chattered like an excited squirrel.

"I have the hopes that this 'something' will not be the same as last time" said Starfire, the very memory of Beast Boy's last "something awesome on the internet" sent chills up her spine.

"What are you talking about? That was so cool! Would you ever have guessed, for even a second, that a person could do that with their-"

"Just tell us what it is!" Raven hastily cut him off, not wanting the memories to come back.

"Well, there's this guy on deviant art and fanfiction who is trying to help us!"

"deviantart? Fanfiction? Beast Boy, we told you to stop looking up pictures and stories of you and Raven….well…you know." said Cyborg, "that was why you were banned from the computer, things were really awkward around here for months!"

"I ONLY FAVORITED IT BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT THE ART WAS GOOD!" shouted Beast Boy in his own defense.

"And the stories? You don't even like to read normally!" retorted Cyborg.

"Well…i…" stuttered Beast Boy.

"Could we _please_ just get on with this 'exciting' news?" said a reddening Raven, that picture was one she had desperately tried to forget.

"Right!" said Beast Boy, happy to have a change in subject. "as I was saying, before someone **rudely** interrupted," he glared pointedly at Cyborg, "this guy has gathered hundreds and hundreds of people to try and get us back on the air!"

"And how does he plan to do that?" asked Robin.

"Well, he's going to have all of them call the heads of animation at warner bros. and cartoon network and request us back!"

"That's great! We could get back in the old tower!" Cyborg said, hope filling his eyes.

"oh, most glorious!" shouted Starfire gleefully.

"hmmmm, calling the companies… that way, they would hear peoples opinions directly, this could work." Said a contemplative Robin.

There was a moments silence and every one looked to Raven.

"What?" she asked

"Well… what do you think?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's an alright plan." Said Raven in her usual stoic voice.

"Coming from Raven, that's a big 'hurrah!'" laughed Cyborg.

"I hope this works, it could be our only hope…" said Beast Boy.

With those words, the team began to reminisce, one by one, until all of them were lost in memories of better days…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**lol, well, the story's true, for the most part. XD**

**There is a plan going on. And there is hundreds of people in it so far on a set day (maybe two) which is june 15****th****, everyone is going to call the heads of animation at warner bros and cartoon network. You may think "the show is too far gone to be brought back." But then I would have to slap you in the face and tell you how wrong you were. There are many shows that have come back after longer cancellations, and if you want me to send you a list of shows like that, then I will. Anyway, The progress of it is updated **

http:// ttitansg0. deviantart. com(without spaces)

**there. If you want to join, send me an email at **

ttitans0 gmail. com (without spaces)

**and I'll send you all the needed information to reach the heads of animation.**

**The teen titans need all you fans!! Join!!**


End file.
